T-800
"The Terminator" (also known as the T-800) refers to a number of fictional characters portrayed by Arnold Schwarzenegger – a cyborg,an automaton in the form of a human being. - Dictionary Definition initially portrayed as a programmable assassin and military infiltration unit. "The Terminator" character first appeared as the titular antagonist in The Terminator, a 1984 film directed and co-written by James Cameron, and its sequels. The first film in the series features only one cyborg: the one portrayed by Schwarzenegger, although a second Terminator played by Franco Columbu is shown in a future flashback scene. In the first two sequels, Schwarzenegger's Terminator is pitted against other Terminators; it appears briefly in the third sequel as a CGI model. In the sequels, Terminator 2: Judgment Day and Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines, Schwarzenegger reprises the role, but with a twist: Schwarzenegger is the hero instead of the villain playing a different but visually identical Terminator in each of the three films. Within the Terminator universe created by Cameron, Terminators of the same "model" share identical characteristics. In the production of the films, this has allowed multiple Terminators to be portrayed by Schwarzenegger. In the context of the stories, this plot device provides a certain continuity for the human characters, by exploiting their emotional familiarity with a particular "human" visage. "The Terminator" is the name of Arnold Schwarzenegger's character in the credits of the three Terminator movies. At different times, the character is given more specific designations such as model and series numbers, in efforts to distinguish Schwarzenegger's character from other Terminators. The Terminator appears in Terminator Salvation. Schwarzenegger reprises the role via facial CGI, while the character itself is physically portrayed by Roland Kickinger. The title has also been used as a generic name for other human-simulating characters in the "Terminator" universe, notably the liquid metal shape-shifting T-1000 antagonist in the sequel Terminator 2: Judgment Day. Character nomenclature The end credits of the first three Terminator films list Schwarzenegger's character as simply "The Terminator". Later films call the newer terminator characters by their series numbers (T-1000, T-X, etc.). The only consistent name for Schwarzenegger's Terminator character has been "The Terminator". Kyle Reese in The Terminator and Schwarzenegger's character in Terminator 2 refer to it as a "Cyberdyne Systems Model 101." In Terminator 3, the Terminator refers to itself as a "T-101," which could be an abbreviation of its model number. In Terminator Salvation, the T2 Extreme Edition DVD, and the ''Terminator 2'' video game he is referred to as an 800 series and a T-800.Terminator 2 Extreme Edition DVD 30-page booklet; DVD interactive documentary titled "Data Core", Chapter 9: "Casting" The T3 extras refer to him as an "850 series Model 101", a "T-850", and a "T-101". Additionally, most merchandising for T2 and T3 - both at the time of their original releases and retroactively - (e.g. Action Masters miniatures, Cinemaquette statues, Sideshow Collectables replicas, Hollywood Collectibles statuettes, ArtFX kits, Medicom figures, Hot Toys, and McFarlane Toys) have all used the T-800 and T-850 nomenclature, contributing to this designation having arguably the most popular and widely disseminated usage, especially in direct juxtaposition to the explicitly named T-600s and T-1000. Terminator Salvation has the first on-screen usage of the term T-800, when John Connor sees blueprints of said series' endoskeleton. In the T2 commentary, Cameron states that the Model 101s all look like Schwarzenegger, with a 102 looking like someone else, leading to speculation that the 101 refers to the physical appearance while the 800 refers to the endoskeleton common to many models. A scene deleted from the theatrical cut, but restored in the Terminator 2 Special Edition, lends the most credence to this explanation. In this scene, John and Sarah shut down The Terminator for modification according to his instructions. When he reboots, the upper-left of his HUD reads "Cyberdyne Systems Series 800 Model 101 Version 2.4". Additionally, the original Terminator 2 teaser trailer further verifies this on a display monitor during cyborg tissue generation, referencing the Series 800 Model 101. Role in the series A Cyberdyne Systems Model 101 Terminator, played by Arnold Schwarzenegger, is the main antagonist in The Terminator, the original Terminator film. An identical Series 800 Model 101, having been reprogrammed by the resistance in the future, is one of the protagonists in Terminator 2: Judgment Day. In Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines, Schwarzenegger plays an updated T-850 unit, with the same outward appearance as the Series 800. His character is destroyed at the end of each of these films. The fourth installment, Terminator Salvation, reveals the origin of the 101 Model. Roland Kickinger was cast as the principal actor but CGI was used to superimpose Schwarzenegger's face from the original 1984 film. ''The Terminator'' The original Terminator was sent to terminate a single target, Sarah Connor, in 1984, to prevent the birth of her son, John, the future leader of the human resistance. It was crushed in a hydraulic press by Sarah after a lengthy chase. However, its damaged main CPU and right arm were recovered by Cyberdyne. These artifacts were used to dramatically advance the technological level and direction of the research at Cyberdyne, paradoxically leading to the creation of Skynet. But its remains were destroyed at the end of the second movie when John threw them in the molten metal vat. ''Terminator 2: Judgment Day'' Schwarzenegger's Terminator's role was reversed in the second film. He was reprogrammed by the future John Connor and sent back to protect his younger self from the T-1000. This Terminator is taught how to speak in slang-like terms like "Hasta La Vista". At the end of the film, Sarah lowers him into a molten metal vat in order to destroy the CPU, though John wanted him to stay with them. ''Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines'' In the third film, he is again portrayed as the hero, this time protecting John and his future wife Kate Brewster from a T-X. He tells John he postponed Judgment Day, because the original planned Judgment Day, August 29, 1997, passed without incident. They are also running from Judgment Day, trying to postpone it again, but they fail. They run for protection and the Terminator is destroyed when it jams its remaining hydrogen fuel cell into the T-X's mouth (with a cold remark of "You are terminated!"), resulting in a massive detonation that destroys them both. ''Terminator Salvation'' In the fourth film, the Terminator makes a brief cameo, though once again as an antagonist. Being the very first T-800 produced, it engages John Connor in battle during Connor's attempt to rescue Kyle Reese from the Skynet base in San Francisco. John holds his own with his advanced weaponry, but is unable to stop the Terminator until it is drenched in molten metal and then liquid nitrogen, freezing it temporarily. As John begins planting hydrogen fuel cells (similar to the ones powering the model from Terminator 3) around to blow the base up, the Terminator resumes its attack but is intercepted by Marcus Wright. Although the Terminator succeeds in stabbing John through the heart, Marcus finishes the fight by ramming a metal bar through the Terminator's neck and twisting its head off, killing it. According to Cameron, this Terminator was supposed to be the first Terminator of its kind to be covered with human flesh and skin. Characteristics In the fictional Terminator universe, the Terminator is a formidable robotic assassin and soldier, designed by the military supercomputer Skynet for infiltration and combat duty, towards the ultimate goal of exterminating the human resistance. It can speak naturally, copy the voices of others, read human handwriting, and even genuinely sweat, smell, and bleed. To detect the Terminators, who are otherwise indistinguishable from humans, the human resistance uses dogs to alert humans to their presence. The most notable science fiction characteristics are that of an expert system featuring strong AI functionality combined with machine learning, and the system can interpret arbitrary non-formalized tasks. The other notable science fiction component is that of a power source which can last 120 years. A trait persistent throughout the series is the faint red (or blue in the case of the T-X Terminatrix) glow of the "eyes" when online, which dim to nothing when a Terminator shuts down. In all four movies, the lack of the glow has been used to show when one is out of action. The trait is so characteristic that light-up eyes are often found on Terminator merchandise,Example product with simple light-up feature with some even replicating the dimming/reillumination effect that occurs during shut down or start up.Example product with more complex light-up feature Construction A description from Kyle Reese from the film "The Terminator" states that: The Terminator is an infiltration unit, part man-part machine. Underneath it's a hyperalloy combat chassis, microprocessor controlled, fully armored, very tough. But outside it's living human tissue. Flesh, skin, hair, blood, grown for the cyborgs. examines the Terminator's right hand.]] As seen in the movies, a Terminator can withstand standard 20th century firearms, crash through walls intact, and survive explosions to some degree. Repeated shotgun blasts have enough force to knock it down and temporarily disable it, while heavy amounts of automatic fire are able to compromise the organic disguise layer. In the second film, the Terminator says he can run for 120 years on his existing power cell. In the finale to Terminator 2, his power source is damaged, and he is able to find an alternate source, described on the DVD commentary as heat sinks, harnessing the thermal energy from the hot surroundings. In the third film, the Terminator - an 850 series rather than the 800 series depicted in the first two films - operates on two hydrogen fuel cells and discards one of them early due to damage. It explodes shortly thereafter with enough force to produce a small mushroom cloud. The endoskeleton is actuated by a powerful network of hydraulic servomechanisms, making Terminators superhumanly strong. For instance, in the third movie, Schwarzenegger's character was able to handle firing a Browning .30 machine gun from the hip with one hand, while holding a coffin containing an alive John Connor and a heavy cache of weapons, showing no signs of the extra weight being any real concern. Late in the first film, the Terminator is stripped of its organic elements by fire. What remains is the machine itself, in James Cameron's own words "a chrome skeleton, like death rendered in steel."Man of Extremes In the later Terminator films, armies of endoskeleton-only Terminators are seen. They are visually identical to the one in the first film, and feature prominently in the "future war" sequences of those films. CPU The Terminator CPU is a room-temperature superconducting artificial neural network with the ability to learn.Tarissa: "It's a neural-net processor. It thinks and learns like we do. It's superconducting at room temperature." (Terminator 2: Judgement Day Script) In Terminator 2, The Terminator states that "the more contact he has with humans, the more he learns." In the Special Edition, he says that Skynet "presets the switch to 'read-only' when Terminators are sent out alone", to prevent them from "thinking too much". Sarah and John activate his learning ability, after which he becomes more curious and begins trying to understand and imitate human behavior. This leads to his use of the catchphrase "Hasta la vista, baby." A line spoken by the Terminator at the end of the movie shows that Terminators have the potential to understand emotion: "I know now why you cry, but it is something I can never do." Sarah muses in the closing narration that the Terminator had "learned the value of human life". The terminator's developing appreciation for life and emotion was also displayed shortly before its destruction when John was frantically trying to convince it not to be destroyed, to which it replied "I'm sorry, John." An apology would have been an unlikely action for a machine with no emotional comprehension. Organic covering The flesh-covering that is used on the majority of Terminator models has similar qualities to real human muscle and skin, as well as the ability to sweat, simulate breathing, and produce realistic body odor.As mentioned by Kyle Reese in The Terminator. Although Terminator flesh does contain blood, it only displays very minimal bleeding when damaged and has never been shown to experience any kind of profuse bleeding even from massive lacerations, dozens of gunshot wounds, or even complete removal. In the absence of a circulatory system, the flesh uses a system of "nanobots" which maintain the skin. It is unknown what biological processes take place to sustain the flesh covering, since Terminators do not require the consumption of food. Under 2007-era analysis, this blood is shown to be similar to human blood, using a synthetic oxygen carrier rather than human red blood cells, as Terminator endoskeletons contain no bone marrow.[[List of Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles episodes|Episode 3: "The Turk", Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles]] Terminator flesh heals by itself,According to the Terminator, when asked by Sarah Connor in Terminator 2: Judgment Day. and at a much faster rate than normal human tissue[[Heavy Metal (Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles)|Episode 4: "Heavy Metal", Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles]] and has never been shown to bruise or discolor from trauma, even after several days. However, a Terminator's flesh covering can die if it sustains adequately massive damage, at which point it takes on a waxy, corpse-like pallor and begins to decompose.As seen in the later scenes of the original film where the Terminator, holed up in his hotel room, is attracting flies and draws an inquiry from the janitor as to whether the smell is coming from a dead animal.The Terminator. Although clearly not the normal procedure, a bare T-888 endoskeleton is able to grow itself a new flesh covering using 2007 technology (with the assistance of a geneticist and its own knowledge of future formulae) by submerging itself in a blood-like bath. This improvised process results in a deformed covering that has the appearance of a burn victim and lacks its own biological eyes, requiring it to steal some and subsequently undergo cosmetic surgery to produce a more normal appearance. The theft of the eyes suggests that Terminator flesh is capable of accepting some degree of organ grafts from ordinary humans, that it can circumvent transplant rejection, and is capable of sustaining the life of the grafted tissue via its own unknown biological process. Physical template It has been shown that Terminators' flesh coverings are somehow grown identically, producing many multiple copies of exactly the same physical appearance, indicating the use of specific physical templates for different variations of a model or series. The most well known is that worn by multiple T-800/850 Model 101 units portrayed by Arnold Schwarzenegger; a scene in Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles displays a memory of a T-888 model, referred to as "Vick", facing a room (presumably in the factory where he was created) of several dozen units sharing an identical template to himself, naked and moving in unison to his direction.[[List of Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles episodes|Episode 8, "Vick's Chip", ''Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles]]. The 'Arnold' model came to be known as the 101, which refers to its likeness and skin type. A deleted scene from Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines reveals that the Model 101's appearance was based on Chief Master Sergeant William Candy, with his Southern accent replaced by the more menacing voice of one of the developers. One part of the scene shows Candy next to a partially complete endoskeleton, indicating that the Terminators were being developed by humans before Judgment Day. This contradicts information from the first film, where Kyle Reese refers to the Model 101 as "new", replacing the older rubber-skinned 600 series, also seen in Terminator Salvation. The T-800 is shown to be stronger both physically, tearing a malfunctioning T-600 in half, and manufacture, being the first model to be manufactured using titanium alloy. However, titanium loses strength when heated above 430 °C (806 °F) which later prompted Skynet's decision to use Coltan, which is also referred as columbite–tantalite, for better heat resistance as its metal base as stated in "Terminator-The Sarah Connor Chronicles"; it is also used for the T-850 and T-888 models. According to Terminator Salvation, the T-800 was the first terminator to have a human styled skeleton built using coltan and titanium alloy. The earlier Terminators had a bulkier appearance. An entirely different origin of the Model 101's physical and vocal templates was provided in the novel T2: Infiltrator (published prior to T3), in the form of former counter-terrorist Dieter von Rossbach. The reason stated for copying Dieter was that Skynet was looking in the old military files for someone whose body could effectively conceal the Terminator's massive endoskeleton. The music video for the Guns N' Roses song "You Could Be Mine" shows a T-800 having its flesh covering applied by a large industrial mold. Reception The Terminator from the original film was ranked #22 on AFI's 100 Years... 100 Heroes and Villains list of villains and was also ranked #14 on Empire's list of the 100 Greatest Movie Characters.AFI's 100 Years... 100 Heroes and Villains The Terminator from the second film was ranked #48 on AFI's list of heroes. References External links * ar:المبيد (شخصية) cs:Terminátor (postava) es:Terminator T-800 fa:نابودگر (شخصیت) fr:T-800 it:Modello 101#T-800/101 he:המחסל nl:Terminator (personage) ja:T-800 pl:T-800 pt:Terminator (personagem) ro:Terminator (robot) ru:T-800 sr:Terminator (filmski lik) sv:Terminator (rollfigur) Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1984 Category:Robot superheroes Category:Robot supervillains Category:Science fiction film characters Category:Fictional artificial intelligences Category:Fictional assassins Category:Fictional bodyguards Category:Fictional characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:Fictional cyborgs Category:Fictional mass murderers Category:Fictional military personnel Category:Fictional secret agents and spies Category:Fictional soldiers Category:Terminator characters Category:Arnold Schwarzenegger Category:Fictional androids Category:Robot Hall of Fame